kajiros_yandere_simulator_youtubers_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules on Kajiro's Yandere Simulator YouTubers Community, if any rules that are broken, you will be banned, please read carefully |-| General Rule = General Rule * No bullying - bullying users, threatening or targeting them in a discriminatory way or etc. is prohibited. Treat other users with respect. ** However, criticizing a user for their behavior is fine as long as it is not outright harassment. * Don't doxx users - revealing other users' private information is strictly prohibited and may lead to a long ban without prerequisite warnings. * Avoid excess drama - take drama somewhere private and don't try solving it on the wiki or the server. Avoid bringing fights here. * Avoid excessive vulgar language - while vulgar language is allowed, avoid excessive using of it. Examples of what is not allowed would be sentences comprised of more than 50-75% cuss words. * Listen to staff - staff members make the final calls and if they ask for something to be stopped you must stop |-| Content Rule = Content Rule * No spamming - keep the amount of messages in chat, new pages, forums and blogs to a minimum and put work into what you have. Avoid excessive creation of new pages over short periods of time. * No inappropriate comments - posting innappropriate comments, including sexual harrasment, trolling and too much swearing is not allowed pn this wiki at any time. * No edit or badge farming - it is prohibited to constantly make edits just to get badges or more edits. * Follow the Quality Standards - the Quality Standards are mandatory when creating your pages and templates, so make sure to read them. |-| Staff Rule = Staff Rules * Be active - each staff member must be active for the amount of time their positions require. ** Monthly staff checks will be performed by the admins to see whether the staff are performing well or not. * State your reasons - if you intend to kick or ban somebody, you must state a reason for why you're doing so. ** This, however, doesn't apply to situations when the user in question is an obvious troll, for instance. * All the other rules apply to staff members, too - just because you hold a higher position than the rest it doesn't mean that you'll be allowed to breach the rules of this community. * If a staff member is banned, they will lose their staff privileges - this is to prevent the staff of the wiki being filled with troublemakers. * The Staff page should be regularly updated - this is to keep the users of the wiki informed with up-to-date information on the staff members. * Make sure you meet the qualifications - if you wish to apply for staff you need to have already met certain qualifications. The Staff page provides the things needed to apply. |-| Stuff That Is Also Not Allowed = Staff That Is Also Not Allowed * Fake News * Scams * Threats * Other Users OCs ** (REASON: This Wiki Is For My OCs Only) * Being Bossy To Other Staffs And The Owner * Underage Users * Editing A Page Without The Owners Permission * Clickbait * Insulting or Attacking A Page * Racism * Junkyards * Hate Arts * Hate Comments and * Hacking Pages And Users Profiles